1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for identifying nutritional deficiencies.
2. Prior Art
Humans require many different nutrients for survival and health. There are a variety of factors that may influence an individual's nutritional needs, such as genetics, heredity, exposure to toxins, diet, physiological or psychological stress, activity level, age, weight, etc. There has been no reliable method for detecting such deficiencies, so they are usually discovered only when serious health problems develop.